<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>I will give you rest by FunkyinFishnet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345236">I will give you rest</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet'>FunkyinFishnet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Formula 1 RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Cuddling &amp; Snuggling, Dom/sub Undertones, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Male Slash, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack Piles, Werewolf Mates, Werewolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-09</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:00:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>11,739</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26345236</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FunkyinFishnet/pseuds/FunkyinFishnet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alpha wolf Lewis is sure that beta wolf George will soon be his mate, despite how much the media like to sneer about it. He doesn’t expect this to bring him a pack of young racing driver wolves, who need guidance, comfort and cohesion. He really doesn’t expect to gain so much from them himself.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Daniel Ricciardo/Max Verstappen, Lando Norris/Carlos Sainz Jr, Lando Norris/Charles Leclerc/Pierre Gasly, Lewis Hamilton/George Russell, Pierre Gasly/Charles Leclerc</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>39</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>192</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>The werewolf types in this world are: Alpha - the strong dominant wolf and Beta - the more submissive wolf.<br/>Also the Lando/Carlos is discussed but never seen.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It starts when George comes to see Lewis after a race. Not right after, they both have a ton of media duties - Lewis more than George - and their team debriefs. But once Lewis is finally done and he makes his way to his motorhome, he finds George waiting inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George manages a crooked smile before moving wolf-quick to Lewis. The older wolf immediately hugs him close. Lewis takes a deep breath and frowns; both of them stink of petrol and all the usual scents that thicken in the pits over a race weekend, as well as a fierce need to be close to one another. Lewis also stinks of champagne, his skin is sticky with it, he’s been looking forward to a shower since the podium. But there's something different buried in George's scent; a strong thread of distress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis gazes down sharply, George isn't hiding his face but he obviously doesn't wanna tip his expression up to his alpha wolf. Lewis doesn't think that's ever happened before. That's an instant worry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it family? Your parents?" he asks quickly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because George is close to his family and is always affected by whatever happens to them. It's mostly endearing and they've been nothing but welcoming to Lewis, not even hinting that they hope he'll put in a word at Mercedes for their son. It's been all warm support, in and out of the press. Lewis always looks forward to seeing them, he smiles now, softly, thinking about them, the almost in-laws. It’s what their number’s saved as on his phone.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George shakes his head, "It's Lando. I can't...it's his stuff so I don't wanna say anything in case he doesn't want me to?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes plead with Lewis to understand. Because this isn’t the first time George has been worried about Lando and he’s as affected by his friends' lives as he is by his family. Lewis hasn't ever been that close to anyone on the grid. Well, there was Nico but that was a lesson learned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George is the exception. He's been the exception since he approached Lewis one afternoon with questions about dealing with the press. The wolf in Lewis had immediately taken notice - it'd liked George's respect and initiative, and his easy submission, baring his neck before even starting to speak. And he was funny, sharp and self-deprecating, really British in the way Lewis painfully misses sometimes in Monaco.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The only way Lewis can describe the feeling he had that first time talking to George, and every time since, is settling. It’s not like George doesn’t enjoy a drink or a rowdy banter session, or the champagne and jet side of Lewis’s life that always makes George’s eyes pop. But he doesn’t fall out of clubs dead-drunk and he’s just as happy now, in a stinking racing suit pressed up against Lewis, or when they have coffee on Lewis’s balcony or when they play video games or listen to music. Whatever they do together, Lewis feels settled, anchored. He and his wolf like it.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis knows George feels it too. He always smells of how much he loves Lewis. Lewis smiles, but it doesn’t last because he really hates the smell of George’s distress. It burns Lewis’s nostrils, he wants to scoop George up until George only smells of pleasure and Lewis.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He appreciates George’s honesty though and George coming to him for the contact-comfort he needs, there’s a deep curl of pleased possessive sound out of Lewis for that. But George seriously values his group of driver friends, they’re literally as important to him as family. They’ve been close for years and somehow make it work in the paddock in a way Lewis can’t unravel. It’s not for him, but it’s pretty vital for George so if Lewis can help keep them functioning together, he will. He hopes any world titles won’t change that, for George’s sake.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George nuzzles in against Lewis’s throat and Lewis tugs on his hair gently, smiling at the noise George makes in response. George smells faintly of Lando but not like he’s been cuddling comfort into his friend but that’s probably on his mind. Lewis has spied them before in hospitality, sharing seats with Max and Pierre and a bunch of other tactile young wolves, touching more when one of them smells off.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis growls under his breath. It’s been happening too much recently; George and his friends smelling off. But George smells hotter with need than anything else now and Lewis has been wanting to get skin on skin with him for hours. Whatever’s happening in George’s group chat, Lewis can meet this.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He makes sure the motorhome door is locked, then wordlessly takes George into the tiny bathroom where they strip off their suits and squeeze into the shower together. George is as skin-hungry as Lewis, but there’s an edge tonight in his fumbling impatient hands and needy gasps. He scrabbles against Lewis with wanting whines, totally comfortable with his wolf in a way Lewis has always loved. He smirks with his own sharpened teeth, mouthing at George’s throat but not leaving any marks. There’s plenty of other places for him to mark up and not get endless questions about when he’s gonna take George as a mate. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George kneels at Lewis’s feet, his eyes flashing a brief wolf-shine before he has to shut them under the water, but he keeps his teeth covered and is full of enthusiasm as he wraps his mouth around Lewis’s dick. Lewis digs clawed fingers into George’s shoulders and scalp and feels George moan. Lewis growls with want, hips jerking, the parts of him not loose with victory now unwinding and wanting more of George. It doesn’t take long; George is shameless but it’s all honest, and the way he’s so openly wanting makes Lewis thrust until he comes, fingers barely tapping a warning, a growl sounding at how good George looks, swallowing with happy relish, licking his lips.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis pulls George easily to his feet and presses him against the wall to wrap fingers around George’s dick and get him off as quickly as possible. He wants to see George let go, all because of Lewis. George groans, head thumping back against the wall, dick spilling all over Lewis’s fingers. Lewis keeps him there so he can collect all of George’s aftershock shudders as well. They kiss, deep and silent, Lewis tasting himself on George’s tongue, drinking down George’s moans.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Finally, Lewis twists the water off and helps a totally-drained George out of the shower, his legs always wobble, and into the bedroom. They dry off thoroughly – because Lewis hates water-damp sheets and George won’t be vocal for a while yet – and curl up together in bed. George doesn’t smell as distressed anymore. There’s faint worry but then George flicks through his phone messages and gets a punch of gladness.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Max and Daniel have Lando,” he says with relief. “That’s…that’s really good.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He says it with a lot of feeling, sending a bunch of messages to the group chat that Lewis knows he’s mentioned in a few times, mainly the others teasing George for trying to fuck his way into Mercedes. It’s nothing Lewis hasn’t seen in the press before but he knows George’s friends aren’t saying it maliciously, he’d smell that in person. Mocking’s the main point of the group chat and George usually fires back with something like none of them know what a world championship fuck’s like, do they. He never minds Lewis reading over his shoulder, chuckling at some of the responses, but tonight they’re all clearly happy Lando is being looked after. Lando doesn’t reply.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George keeps frowning at his phone, saying it’s just something on the group chat. Is it always Lando? Why hasn't anyone tried sorting this out? George swears he’ll tell Lewis more when he can. It stays on Lewis’s mind though, resurfacing as often as making plans for mating with George and the upgrades coming to the next race. It’s important.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s a few days later, at Lewis and George’s Monaco house, and George is late. Lewis isn't concerned, George’s time-keeping is never great and Lewis has Roscoe and his playlists to keep him busy while he waits.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sorry, sorry, sorry,” George rushes into the phone when he eventually calls. “There was a meeting and now I’m trying to stop Max from punching, like, five reporters.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis laughs, though he knows George isn’t exaggerating. He takes a look out the window, phone pressed to his ear. “Where are you?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Not far, Daniel’s got media all day so I’m gonna try to calm Max before he wolfs out and gets suspended. Max! Leave it! They don’t know what they’re talking about!”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Bring him here,” Lewis cuts in, patting Roscoe who's trying to snuffle something out from under the sofa. “Go the back way, I’ll make some calls.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s not like it’s their only day together this week, and he can hear George’s distress under the exasperation. And Lewis knows all about wanting to punch reporters. He was really lucky his dad coached him on wolf control before most kids even started learning the heavy stuff, and then he had the team at McLaren, they had a whole department for it in the young drivers programme. Maybe Red Bull doesn’t, or Max doesn’t care.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Are you sure?” George breathes, though he’s obviously eager. “I can probably find Pierre-.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“George, bring him here.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a bit of alpha wolf in his voice and it makes George go breathless for a different reason. That’s for later though. For now, Lewis leaves George to wrangle Max and makes a few calls – to Red Bull’s comms officer, to let her know about Max having a public fit at reporters and that he and George are taking ownership until Daniel’s free. She sounds relieved and like she’s not surprised and thanks him for the heads-up. She’s not got a good afternoon ahead, trying to unfuck whatever it is Max has spat out at the press. Lewis also tells Williams and his own team, in case anyone sees George and Max going into the house. He finishes by messaging Daniel who doesn’t answer immediately so he either doesn’t know what’s happened or he’s still in the thick of media duties.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You’re on duty,” Lewis tells Roscoe</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He’s just got his coffee machine started when he hears the back door slam shut, Max isn’t shouting but he’s biting out words and George is trying to calm him down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“None of them are getting in here, don’t let ‘em ruin your day, Max.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Max mutters in harsh-sounding Dutch, he’s still going when they both get upstairs to where Lewis is in the kitchen. Roscoe instantly runs over to greet George. The dog loves him because he spoils Roscoe with attention and always tells him how awesome he is. He’s Roscoe’s favourite walker for sure. Lewis watches, smiling; if he’s got a pack, it’s this, right here, and it’s perfect.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh, you’re the best,” George tells the dog, eyes shining happily. He looks up then at Lewis, eyes still shining, and grins. “You too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s grin broadens as George scrambles to his feet, baring his neck to Lewis like a good beta before getting a lingering kiss. Lewis runs his hands down George’s back and thumbs his neck, firmly scent-marking. That’s better. George presses his forehead to Lewis’s, breathless again, his heart skittering happily, before he darts back to snatch Max’s phone out of the wolf’s hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Hey! Give-.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No, no telling anyone they’re motherfuckers or whatever,” George declares, tucking Max’s phone away in his jeans pocket. “I’m on Max duty until Daniel’s out.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He knows,” Lewis tells them. “I left a message so he won’t get blindsided on media day.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks surprised and stares at Lewis like he’s trying to figure him out. Lewis looks steadily back, sipping his coffee. George is curling an arm around his waist, like Lewis won’t notice he’s trying to slowly make a grab for Lewis’s coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis keeps him at bay, getting another kiss instead, grinning at how George melts, instantly distracted. He keeps the kiss brief though, cupping George’s jaw before turning back to Max who’s staring at them. His scent is like burning chocolate, and he’s holding himself like he can’t relax, no, like he </span>
  <b>shouldn’t</b>
  <span> relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t know Max that well, but he knows he’s looking at someone who doesn’t hate PDA - Lewis has seen him and Daniel together in the paddock. So what is it then? George slips his hand into Lewis’s and Roscoe nudges at his ankles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods towards the kitchen behind him, “There’s coffee for you both. Max, this is Roscoe. Roscoe, this is Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The dog quickly goes to sniff out Max and Max’s face relaxes. When he crouches to pet the dog, his expression is so young and Lewis sees the wide smiling look he’s only seen from Max around Daniel and maybe in some of the pics George has shown him. George kisses Lewis’s cheek jubilantly and goes to get a coffee, he’s very proud that he can finally work Lewis’s machine properly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re the star of Lewis’s Instagram,” Max is telling the dog. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis doesn’t disagree and he notes how Max shoots him a furtive glance, checking the reaction of the alpha wolf in the room. When he sees Lewis isn’t mad, Max glances again, finishes talking to the dog and gets to his feet. He seems to almost physically straighten out, like he’s bracing himself, before he tilts his head to bare his neck. It’s not George’s easy total submission but Lewis doesn’t expect that. Instead, it’s almost quick, like Max wants it over as soon as possible. Lewis’s eyebrows raise but Max has obviously had a bad day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks for calling Daniel,” Max says, meeting his eyes with something like defiance which is really at odds with his words.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s eyebrows stay up, “No problem. You’re welcome here, Max.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max stares at him for that but nods at whatever he decides he sees in Lewis’s face. He makes sure not to touch Lewis as he goes into the kitchen to accept a coffee and pat on the back from George before George gently rests his head against Max’s shoulder. Max glances at Lewis again but Lewis smiles, watching them with definite interest. Max thinks he’ll have an issue with George touching Max, Max keeps checking on Lewis, Max wasn’t that comfortable until Lewis verbally welcomed him to Lewis’s territory.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis finishes his coffee, George has mentioned how strict Max’s father is.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He hasn’t mentioned how good the combination of his scent with Max’s is though. Lewis is really getting it now as they stay close together, his smile widening as he breathes it in. He’s smelled it faintly before whenever George comes back from seeing his friends. It’s stronger now obviously, and Lewis finds he </span>
  <b>really</b>
  <span> likes it. More than that, it feels like it should be here in his house more often.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max’s phone rings then, and Max swears but his expression clears when he sees who it is. He leaves the kitchen to answer it, a coffee in hand. He still makes sure not to touch Lewis. Lewis watches him go and holds out a hand expectantly. George takes it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He's got bad nerves around me," Lewis says quietly, pretty sure Max is too distracted to tune in his extra wolf senses to hear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Oh, it's not just you. It's almost all alphas. Why'd you think it took so long for him and Daniel to get together?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis smirks, "I thought it was Max being Max."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George laughs loudly and delightedly and crashes closer, mashing their sides together, somehow only spilling a little bit of coffee. He looks at Lewis adoringly and Lewis has to kiss him. Despite the coffee, George still tastes sweet. He loves that and how George's hips feel under his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max’s sudden shouts break their kiss and George’s scent quickly chokes with worry and upset. Lewis kisses George’s neck, getting his boyfriend’s scent mellow again. But the worry’s still there. Lewis is gonna have to start asking questions.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max doesn’t sound like he’s coming back yet so Lewis and George make their way into the nearest lounge. George snuggles with Lewis on a sofa, toeing off his sneakers and shrugging off his jacket, dropping it for Roscoe to play with. Lewis traces the bones of George's wrist, thinking about the bracelet he's got hidden in his sock drawer. It's not long until their one year anniversary.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He trails kisses across George's hairline, then the bridge of his nose. It helps George smell of sunlight on water, the best skin-warm beach days. It's how George should always smell.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max smells of burning chocolate again when he eventually comes back. He's like a kettle right before it boils. George's concern spikes and he holds out a free arm, the one not tangled up with Lewis. Max stops short, tense as he eyes them, but George doesn’t drop his hand. Lewis meets Max’s gaze, making sure his expression isn’t a challenge or a command. That’s not his place, as much as he’d like Max to sit and cuddle up with George to ease George’s worry, and Max’s.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max draws close to the sofa, then sits beside George curling up next to him almost in a rush, like he’ll enjoy it before Lewis complains. Lewis’s hand, tucked around George’s waist, is now pressed against Max’s side. Max doesn’t lean into it, but Lewis gently moves his fingers, his knuckles brushing firmly against the beta. He doesn’t try to touch Max in any other way and he feels Max’s scent start to mellow into dark rich chocolate instead of anything burning. Max leans more fully against George then, nuzzling George’s shoulder fleetingly and tensing again. But Lewis just moves his hand like a stroke, all approval.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because he does approve - George smells sweeter too and happy, family happy. It’s the only thing Lewis can compare the scent too, how his brother smells at family barbeques. But family isn’t totally right. Pack? There’s a hitch of surprise stealing through Lewis but not shock. He can feel himself easing, because someone who’s important to George feels better and George does too, and because Lewis has never liked it when beta wolves stink of anything but happiness. There’s more to it though; it’s because it’s Max who feels better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis is letting that thought flow when eventually the doorbell rings. Max, who’s been drifting happily beside George as they talk quietly, immediately gets more alert. But Lewis gets up, gesturing for Max to stay with George. Lewis strokes a hand down George’s jawline but pointedly doesn’t touch Max. Instead he lets his gaze roll over the young wolf, his expression and scent full of obvious silent approval. Max’s ears go pink but his scent goes pleased and then tense but George nudges him, their arms tangling together, and nuzzles Max’s ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis leaves George to it and goes to fetch Daniel, who looks a bit wide-eyed and wired from his full-on day, which probably included questions about his partner. He pulls Lewis into a willing bro hug and doesn’t look aggressive about the fact Lewis smells faintly of Max, if anything he looks relieved. Neither he or Lewis bare their necks. Daniel's an alpha wolf that Lewis has always gotten on with and respected, seeing as Daniel has never been into dominance posturing. He doesn’t care about being the strongest alpha in the room while being no pushover either. It’s a balancing act he lives better than most of the grid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“How’s my boy?” Daniel asks, seeing as they won’t be overheard this far from the lounge, even by wolf ears.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Better with George,” Lewis replies easily. “He’d probably have recovered quicker if I wasn’t here.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He’s been near you, mate, like properly close, that’s huge,” Daniel says gratefully. “I bet that helped, an alpha that he doesn’t have to second guess.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods, taking the complement and noting the pleasure he feels at it. “Come on up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Upstairs, Max is on his feet, the eagerest Lewis has seen him, and he almost violently throws himself at Daniel. Daniel catches him easily, making soothing noises, holding Max close. Max smells of guilt now, which makes Lewis’s face twitch. He goes to join George on the sofa, George smells of happy Max mixed with his own soft happiness. It’s very settling. Lewis breathes him in, also noting how good it is to smell Max and Daniel's combined happiness too. Pack happiness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is the coverage bad?” Lewis asks, because if it’s volcanic they’ll all be asked about it tomorrow and he wants to prep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel tucks Max in close and gets them both seated on a sofa that’s almost opposite Lewis and George’s. Max’s rich chocolate smell has gotten even richer. Lewis smiles in response, fingers smoothing through George’s hair.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It could have been a lot worse,” Daniel concedes, though he doesn’t sound happy. “It’s nothing </span>
  <b>new</b>
  <span> but it’s still the same old shit, you know, about Max and me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, Lewis nods. There’s been stories in the press for months now, snide articles about Max needing to partner a stronger alpha wolf if he wants to win more races, like Max’s racing is Daniel’s fault. And then there’s comments too that Daniel should find himself a more submissive beta wolf if he wants a strong mating that’ll strengthen him and boost his racing. It’s obviously shitty and upsetting; Max is burying his face against Daniel’s collarbone, smelling like he did when he first turned up. Daniel makes soothing noises, his hands echoing them across Max’s body. Lewis leans, crooning, and has to suddenly stop himself from moving to help and comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s comforted other wolves before - family mostly and friends, wolves that know he’s not gonna expect anything out of them or flirt with them without following through. But it’s never felt like this before, like something’s digging deep in him, maybe like it’s trying to make roots.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It must show in his scent because George is gazing up at him, their fingers interlaced, his mouth pressing gently to Lewis’s knuckles. Lewis smiles, nodding, reassuring. It’s not bad, he promises, he wonders if George feels it too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He turns back to Daniel though, who’s looking at them with a smile, reflecting Lewis’s mood, like he needs no explanation. Max is still hiding his face though, Lewis’s smile fades.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George speaks, “I’m fucking Lewis because I want a guaranteed Mercedes drive.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis adds easily, “I’m a cradle snatcher. Before that, I was a robot.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a disappointment because I’m not world champion yet,” Daniel joins in. “As well as this shit about being a crap alpha to my boyfriend.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max doesn’t say anything but he does reveal his face and take a deep breath. He looks like he gets it - they’ve all got branded - but yeah, Lewis knows it doesn’t make it any easier. Max runs a hand over his eyes and they relax in silence for a bit. Then Max mutters,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“My dad talked to a journalist today, he </span>
  <b>agreed</b>
  <span> with them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George is up quickly, looking at Daniel for permission and then bracketing Max’s other side. Max doesn’t cry or give any more detail but his jaw is so tense, Lewis is surprised it doesn’t crack. He shares a loaded look with Daniel - </span>
  <em>
    <span>that’s fucked up</span>
  </em>
  <span> / </span>
  <em>
    <span>I know, it’s not new. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lewis’s face tenses now, the urge to give a comforting touch is back strong, but it’ll make Max tenser. No wonder, if he’s grown up with that bullshit. He’s probably been told not to refuse any alpha wolf that touches him because the really strong ones just take and all betas are made for is being taken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instead, Lewis swallows a fury that’s telling him to protect and avenge and suggests, “Let’s go for a run.” </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel’s eyes light up immediately and he squeezes Max, “Yes! Come on, before the evening rush!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max looks unsure, eyes on Lewis, but Lewis assures him, “I can stay away when we run.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max still looks unsure  but he nods and George kisses Lewis, quick and deep, murmuring against his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, I love you, </span>
  <b>thank you</b>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis smiles against his lips. He’s doing what any decent alpha should do for their beta. Maybe that’s why he can feel Max’s intent gaze on him now; despite what he’s got with Daniel, he’s not used to seeing an alpha taking care of a beta. That flares up Lewis’s anger again, stronger than he would have expected, say, last month.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He meets Daniel’s eyes again, the alpha nods, stripping off his shirt. “Lead the way.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis holds his gaze; Daniel is easily slotting into the role of a pack second. What’s changed lately to make all this happen? Now isn’t the time. Max really needs a run. So Lewis nods, reaching for George’s hand so they can use the next room and give Max some privacy. They don’t speak, they kiss and strip off, George running his fingers quickly over some of Lewis’s tattoos. They’re always his favourite focus. Then, they shift, bodies bending, bones shifting. It hurts but it’s a good pain, it’s welcome. Four feet and fur has been as normal as human form since they were toddlers.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George is frisky on four feet, his fur is brown and he immediately bares his neck for Lewis. Lewis fits his jaw there for a moment and nuzzles against him before trotting out to collect his pack. There’s Max - his fur is thick and brown and he shys behind Daniel, who has black fur and expressive eyes. It surprises Lewis that Max is shyer as a wolf, he thought it would bring Max’s aggression higher. But Max is worried so Lewis approaches Max’s alpha first, circling quickly and playfully but firmly nudges against Daniel’s side, their heads knock together companionably and Daniel barks happily. He nudges back and then does the same to George, turning to invite Max to greet too.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max nuzzles George who leans into him happily and then Max brushes against Lewis, a careful hesitating touch but Lewis pushes back firmly, his muzzle running down Max’s back. There, everyone’s here.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He leads the way out through the streets and into the hills. There’s a few wolves out already but they clear away quickly when they see the pack coming. Lewis leads the run, they don’t hunt anything seriously, it’s more about running out the frustrations of the day and running together. Lewis howls, he can smell George close by, George stays close when they run. They tussle together, Lewis fighting his beta down so he can nip at George’s bared throat, both of them happy. But he can smell the others, Max and Daniel stay close together too. Lewis makes sure he runs with them both, Max never without Daniel. Lewis chases Daniel and Daniel twists away but always lets Lewis bump against him eventually. Lewis is pleased, his second is strong. He’s firm but gentle with Max, making sure he presses against Max’s glossy coat several times and nuzzles at his shoulder. Max leans into the touches.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lewis howls again, they all howl back.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Eventually, when hunger starts to eat at Lewis’s thoughts, he gathers the pack and they head back to the house, avoiding main streets now that everywhere is getting busier because the sky is starting to darken. There’s an access pad around the back of the house that lets Lewis in and once they’re all upstairs again, shifting back and reuniting with their clothes, Max looks more relaxed. He dips his head to Lewis and Lewis grins with deep pleasure and sharp crisps happiness,</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you,” Max says.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods back and then gestures to the stairs, “There’s bathrooms on the next floor if you need them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Next time, mate, I wanna get this one home,” Daniel says, gratitude obvious in his scent and face as he slings an arm around Max. “That was perfect, cheers so much.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis gestures with his phone, “Talk tomorrow?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because a lot is going unsaid and the wolves are absolutely happy, but this form needs words. Lewis doesn’t want anything getting messier because things aren’t getting spelled out. Daniel nods immediately.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Make it lunch, I’ll call when I’m done with strategy?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At Lewis’s nod, Daniel comes in for a hug, it’s a longer one this time. He’s breathing Lewis in, Lewis is doing the same. Daniel’s happy and determined and he’ll take great care of Max. He nods when they part and Lewis just offers Max a hand to clasp. Max isn’t slow to take it this time, he grasps Lewis’s hand firmly and nods, his jaw’s lost all its tension.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I won’t see you for lunch tomorrow.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis laughs, squeezing Max’s hand before letting go, “No, you and George probably need half a day to eat everything you both call lunch."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He’s seen the photos. Max looks mischievous suddenly and it suits him, “Because we are not cradle-snatching old men who need to nap after eating.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis laughs in startled pleased approval; Max is definitely feeling better. Lewis claps him on the shoulder, feeling Max's tension come and go much quicker than before. George cackles and Daniel laughs too, though he digs knuckles into Max’s ribs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Never heard you complain about my stamina before, Maxy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They leave, still arguing, and George snuggles up against Lewis’s back, arms around his waist, chin resting on Lewis’s shoulder as the door downstairs slams. George doesn’t smell worried now. He presses a kiss to the tattoo on Lewis’s neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We’re doing this?” he sounds excited.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis turns his head to nuzzle George. “You’re okay with it?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“A pack would be...I always thought it’d happen with my team. All the time we spend together. But this makes sense, and I really want it, with you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He kisses Lewis’s cheek. Lewis turns so they're facing each other, his hands falling naturally to George's waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If I have to pay more attention to them-."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It's because you're a great alpha and they need you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George sounds like he knows they're not just talking about Max and Daniel. Lewis knows what the press will say - he's trying to have it all, multiple world titles, a relationship and leadership of a pack of young hot-headed wolves. Like no one else has ever done it, like anyone is stepping up now to do what’s needed for those wolves. He’d fight them for it. It’s like he's been waiting for this without realising.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis pats George's pocket, "Call Lando."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George presses his hips closer, his dick hard, "Not just yet?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He's always hungry and horny after a run. He smells strongly of sand and sea now, maybe it's his pack happiness too. Lewis slides his hands under George's t-shirt and maps out where he'll be leaving marks, wolf and man both ready to strike. He'll fuck George first before getting him to call Lando. This is just as important</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It's another hot day when Daniel turns up at the café for lunch. Lewis hasn't been waiting long, he's been enjoying a drink and answering emails, there’s talk about another Hilfiger collaboration. Daniel's pulling his sunglasses off as he reaches Lewis's table, nodding respectfully before sitting down. He smells relaxed and happy, excited really. Lewis grins, his own happiness ticking up as he clasps Daniel's hand.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"How's Max?" he asks.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"He slept so well last night. A run always knocks him out but that was next level," Daniel enthuses. "We've gotta do that again."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis nods, he and George both slept crazy-good too. They order lunch and Daniel gets a beer. Lewis doesn’t waste time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"You're still part of your family pack?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"Vaguely," Daniel replies. "Blood pack's different, right?"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Right. Lewis is still nominally part of his family's pack but every wolf expects to one day choose their own.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>"It feels different," Lewis puts out there. "I thought it was me and George, you know? Then George kept worrying about Lando, and Max."</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Daniel nods, “And you wanna help smooth them all out and get them scent-marked so everyone knows they’re yours and they shouldn’t mess?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“How come you didn’t get them into a pack?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis isn’t criticising, he’s curious. Daniel’s been close to the group for a while and he’s obviously trusted. But Dan shakes his head as his beer arrives.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Nah, Max and I were hard work to get started. So I focused on that and the others, they’re gold but they’re not mine, you know when you know, right?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis nods and Daniel grins, really pleased, “Mate, you’ve got my support. George feels it?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s got the others round for a games day, so I’ll go see how it clicks after lunch.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis is expecting it to be like this; a feeling telling him to stay close and scent-mark Daniel as pack. Daniel knocks his foot against Lewis’s. Lewis smiles, he rang his parents last night and they both said the same thing - pack knows pack.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“What do I need to know about Max’s dad?” </p>
<p> </p>
<p>It needs to be asked, Lewis wants to keep his pack safe and the media aren’t going to stop wanting blood. Daniel’s eyes darken, it’s probably one of the few times Lewis has seen him that close to anger.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“He’s an asshole that wanted an alpha wolf son and is still mad as hell about Max being a beta. It takes a lot for Max to believe alpha wolves are any different to his dad.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis growls quietly and Daniel knocks his foot again. His eyes are still angry though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Max doesn’t have to prove anything to me,” Lewis says firm and quiet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The anger eases a bit in Daniel’s eyes and he briefly touches Lewis’s wrist. Lewis means it; he’s never cared if a driver is alpha or beta, it doesn’t affect how they drive or what he thinks of them. Anyone who thinks it should loses all his respect.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When their food arrives, their scents mingle happily.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>///</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s noisy when Lewis goes home. The lounge is full of George’s friends, their scents feeling as right there as Max and Daniel’s. George has the biggest chair all to himself. Charles and Pierre share a sofa, they’re tangled together so completely it’s hard to tell where they each begin and end. Alex shares a sofa with Lando, there’s a little space between them but it doesn’t look awkward, Alex radiates contentment and he touches Lando’s knee easily. Everyone smells happy except Lando who now smells anxious, his gaze quickly twisting towards Lewis.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s the reason George keeps worrying about Lando. But Lewis gives him a small welcoming smile and bends down to kiss George, who has tipped his head back, smiling into an upside-down kiss. Lewis nips at George’s lips and grins at how George has a hand tangled in the ends of his braids already.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“That helps,” Charles says, winning something on screen that pulls George out of the kiss. “Not that I need the help.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He smiles at Lewis though and dips his head, the only other alpha wolf in the room so obviously not baring his neck. He’s paying respect though and Lewis nods back, just as respectfully. Pierre bares his neck easily though, smiling and smelling happy. They’re a beautiful couple, not mated but as likely as Max and Daniel to make it official when the season ends. They both look at Lewis and George like they’re weighing them up together, and like they approve of how Lewis is treating their friend. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex bares his neck too and wears an amused smile, he and George are close so he’s probably stacking up stuff to tease George about. There’s something in his scent that Lewis can’t put a name to, it’s not dangerous though.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lando bares his neck quickly, not like Max’s defiance, it’s fear instead. Lewis frowns but makes his expression clear, a frown isn’t going to help. Instead he squeezes onto the chair with George so he can observe the room, not hiding his interest. George half sits on him, smelling eager and delicious. There’s a mark from Lewis’s teeth still fading on the back of his neck. All marks on wolves fade quickly, apart from the claiming bite.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis gets glances from everyone as they play but they include him in their conversation, when they’re not trash-talking. Lando’s scent is weirdly relieved when Lewis says Max and Daniel aren’t coming. Lewis doesn’t ask why, he watches Charles and Pierre exchange kisses with clear love in their eyes. He watches Alex laugh and joke and look totally happy in his own space. He watches Lando smile and laugh but look at Lewis constantly like Lewis is something he needs to worry about. </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Roscoe appears from the bedrooms then and after playing with George, immediately makes a beeline for Lando, coaxing a brighter happier smile out of the young nervy beta. They’re extremely adorable together. Lewis watches them for a while, pleased, softly smiling and glad George is sneakily taking photos, before remembering to ask everyone,</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You guys staying for dinner? I’ll order in.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a whole chorus of requests and gratitude. Charles gets up to join Lewis as his fellow alpha ducks out to make the order. Charles doesn’t smell worried but Lewis still takes him to a room further away so they won’t be overheard. The young alpha is relaxed as he waits for Lewis to finish up, the food due to take about half an hour.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>When Lewis hangs up, taking his jacket off and running a hand over his braids, Charles smiles, “I wanted to say thanks, for making me and my beta welcome here.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s good manners and Lewis smiles in response, clasping hands with Charles, drawing him into something like a bro hug, though it lingers a moment more, like they both know its importance.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You’re important to George, I’m sorry I haven’t hung out with you guys before,” Lewis replies sincerely.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>It’s only hit him while he’s been in the room that, whenever they’ve been over before, he’s always just said hi to everyone and then left them to it. Maybe he would have caught the pack feeling earlier, if he’d hung around. But the group balances their friendship and work really well and him being around more could have wrecked that. And there’s always stuff for Lewis to do, to relax or work.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles nods with a smile, not offering platitudes or denials which Lewis appreciates. Charles has manners but apparently he’s not into fake small talk. He slots into the pack as well as Daniel.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You won’t tell me to let you past on track?” Charles asks, a joking smile on his face.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He doesn’t look like he thinks Lewis will answer yes but there’s still slight shadow in his eyes, and a hint of sourness in his scent. Packs can be weapons too. Lewis smiles honestly, shaking his head.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“You don’t need the help, right.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Charles grins back, silently relieved, brushing an arm against Lewis, then pressing more firmly close. He’s as accepting as Daniel of Lewis’s dominance, unusual in such a young alpha wolf but not unusual for a wolf with a partner they plan to mate. Charles wants a safe strong pack for Pierre. It’s good, not needing to have those alpha-alpha dominance fights. Lewis is looking forward to running with Charles; if this carries through they can compete on a run without fighting.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Thank you,” Charles says, sincerely and quietly.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis just as sincerely nods back. He spends the rest of the evening eating take-away and learning his new pack. They’re still curious about him, about how he fits with the group and how he’ll lead. He keeps it light, asking questions that aren’t personal and laughing as they banter. He sits beside Pierre and Charles for a bit, Pierre easily leans into him, resting his head against Lewis’s shoulder. Lewis checks with Charles, which gets him a pleased and satisfied smiling nod, before he wraps an arm around Pierre and breathes in the beta’s uncomplicated pack pleasure. Charles radiates pride and kisses Pierre, keeping it unshowy, and rests his arm against where Lewis’s curls around Pierre. George beams, once he’s lost his turn, he sits on the floor in front of Lewis, pressing back against the sofa. Lewis drops his free hand into George’s hair, causing George to purr. Pierre rubs his socked foot against George’s knee, Charles reaches down to squeeze George’s shoulder.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The whole pack smell is getting stronger, more thickly mixed. It’s exactly what Lewis wants, though he can smell something else too. Lando’s fear scent hasn’t gone anywhere, though it gets quieter when Alex touches him gently, drawing him close until he’s got Lando wrapped up in his arms. Roscoe sticks with Lando, nudging his feet. Lewis nods his approval when Alex’s gaze finds him and Alex smiles, pleased, murmuring commentary to Lando and stroking his hair until Pierre carefully untangles himself from the pile on the sofa to go and bracket Lando’s other side. Lando visibly relaxes more, it’s a real obvious difference as he turns to seek out Pierre, his scent changing in a way he probably isn’t aware of as he cuddles up with his fellow beta. Alex isn’t bothered by the rejection, seeing as Lando still keeps close to him too. It all looks practiced as Alex waits for Charles’s slow approach, so they can swap places. Lando stiffens at Charles’s closeness, whimpering in his throat, but he lets Charles stay near and even lets the alpha touch him. Lando looks like he’s holding himself back, but there’s longing as well as fear in his scent now.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>There’s a lot Lewis doesn’t know yet.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex comfortably shares the sofa with Lewis, teasing George sat below him by nudging him with his foot and not letting George catch hold of it, and not minding when Lewis scent-marks him. He’s a quiet strong centre for the pack, unattached and not remotely yearning for that to change.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Before it gets too late, Lewis gives them all his phone number, in case they need anything, “Or you can call George.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>That’ll be easier for Lando. They all pick up the cue to leave. Charles rearranges and smooths Pierre’s hair after the beta pulls on a hoodie, saying something teasing in French. Alex grabs the extra remotes he brought and can’t find his jacket for about ten minutes, Lewis finds it wedged behind the kitchen door. Alex laughs and doesn’t give any explanation.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“This feels good,” he tells Lewis though. “Thanks, for, you know, joining the game?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis laughs and offers a one-armed hug. Alex is laughing too, shaking his head at himself as he accepts the embrace.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>“Pack meals once a month,” Lewis replies. “And we’ll do a whole pack run soon.”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Alex’s eyes light up, “Oh, I haven’t run with this many wolves in forever! Have you ever tried the hunting games you do as a kid to learn, but now?”</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Lewis hasn’t but he likes the idea. Of course that’ll appeal to a pack of competitive drivers. As long as the competitiveness stays light. As though it’ll be that easy. </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Find me on tumblr at dinomighty<br/>Thank you for the kind reception :) You fill my heart.<br/>All kudos and comments welcome please &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>Lewis says goodbye to Lando without touching him, instinct wanting him to both comfort the beta and stay away until Lando stops getting so fearful around him. Lando isn’t like this in the paddock, professionalism’s a useful shield. Lando hugs George tightly and George tells him to take care and keep in touch, okay? Lando’s pack. Lando doesn’t smell totally thrilled, there’s more longing there and fear. He avoids Lewis’s gaze but thanks him for the food.</p><p> </p><p>“You’re welcome, baby,” Lewis says, the endearment slipping out easily, because of the care Lando so obviously needs. “Our house is open to you, let us know you’re heading here first though, okay?”</p><p> </p><p>He’s not gonna have everyone turn up without warning, it’s still his and George’s home. George nods, holding Lewis’s hand and saying goodbye to everyone, who all, bar Lando, touch Lewis and George as they leave. Charles indicates that he and Pierre will see Lando home, which eases something under Lewis’s skin. He messages Daniel to let him and Max know how the evening went and then leads George to their bedroom. He wants to be totally comfortable for this conversation.</p><p> </p><p>“What do I need to know about Lando?” he asks evenly, not hiding his concern.</p><p> </p><p>George sighs, curling up on the bed beside Lewis. Lewis noses his cheek and lets his presence and love reassure George. He isn’t going to judge Lando, he honestly wants to know what’s making the pup so fearful.</p><p> </p><p>“He and Carlos have a…thing,” George starts, making a face. “I know, I know, they’re dating, sort of? Well, they were. They didn’t label it, they both liked that, they were pretty much exclusive though and it worked. We all assumed they’d be like Max and Daniel, you know, a mating-in-waiting.”</p><p> </p><p>“But they’re not.”</p><p> </p><p>George shakes his head, his face pinched with worry, “Carlos has been drifting away, I guess. It started before he got the Ferrari seat but that definitely made it worse. It’s like he thinks he and Lando are something teenage he needs to grow out of, like they’re too young to be tying themselves down, other stuff’s way more important. I know he’s told Lando he’s naïve being part of a pack with other drivers because we’ll use it to further our results and dump on his.”</p><p> </p><p>George scrubs a hand over his face, “The worst part is, Carlos thinks he’s helping Lando. Like, he’s not being vicious. I’ve heard him sometimes in the paddock, it’s like he knows so much more than Lando and he’s passing on the knowledge. They’re still sleeping together though, it’s really screwing with Lando.”</p><p> </p><p>Lewis nods, thoughts clear now as he pieces everything together, his wolf wanting to retrieve Lando, scent-mark him and keep him close.</p><p> </p><p>“You don’t think when Carlos settles at Ferrari, he’ll wanna mate with Lando?” he asks.</p><p> </p><p>“I think he’ll chuck Lando completely when he finds someone through his shiny new garage that he sees as mature and ‘on his level’,” snorts George with a werewolf flash of eyes. “We’ve tried telling Lando, but Carlos says stuff like alphas in any pack are gonna want access to all the betas, even the mated one! Like you’d fuck all the betas in our pack.”</p><p> </p><p>There are alpha wolves out there like that, Lewis catches stuff on the news the same as everyone else, but he’s not one of them. He growls deeply, a noise that gets George pressing closer and comforting.</p><p> </p><p>“Is that what Carlos thinks is gonna happen when he gets into his own pack?” Lewis points out.</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe? No, I think he thinks he’s protecting Lando from everyone who isn’t him, because Carlos knows everything now and he’ll keep Lando until he finds someone ‘better’.”</p><p> </p><p>George is frustrated and angry and it’s Lewis’s turn to comfort, his own thoughts dark and furious. Lando’s obviously with Carlos by choice, despite how mixed-up the alpha wolf is making him feel. And he saw how well Lando reacted to the pack, especially Charles and Pierre.</p><p> </p><p>“But Lando wants to be part of the pack too,” he states. “He definitely wants to be close to Charles and Pierre.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes! I don’t think Lando really realises though, about Charles and Pierre. He doesn’t think he can have them.”</p><p> </p><p>George pushes close, kissing Lewis, pouring out his frustration. Lewis takes his weight easily, allowing George to roll him over onto his back.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure a pack’s still a good idea?” George half jokes.</p><p> </p><p>Lewis nods though and kisses George, firmly tracing George’s mouth with his tongue. His beta tastes so good and he smells of pack.</p><p> </p><p>///</p><p> </p><p>There’s a lot of conversations in the next week or so. Lewis has a proper talk with Toto so his Team Principal knows exactly what’s going on. He only looks a little surprised but congratulates Lewis.</p><p> </p><p>“You know you will only be called for the stewards on pack business if one of your wolves causes an issue outside of the race that is not related to racing,” Toto reminds him, adding, "You really are doing it all."</p><p> </p><p>Lewis smiles, lifting a shoulder, "One life."</p><p> </p><p>He's added to the group chat - Max changes Lewis's name to Old Man, Lewis changes it to World Champ. He doesn't discipline Max; it’s healthy and letting off steam and it's a good sign that Max feels comfortable mocking him. </p><p> </p><p>There are more pack evenings at Lewis and George’s place. Max and Daniel come and though Max doesn’t join so enthusiastically in the puppy piles when Lewis is close to him, he has less issues baring his neck and he loses more of his tension.</p><p> </p><p>“You’ve opened up your home,” Daniel explains to Lewis. “He’s got a thing about territory, the whole traditional perspective, so he’s letting you in. And he sees how seriously happy George is.”</p><p> </p><p>George is wearing the anniversary bracelet Lewis bought him, it fits easily under his racing gloves. Lewis likes the sound it makes when George moves, like when George crawls into Lewis’s lap for a kiss, one hand catching Charles’s knee as he passes by. Lewis returns the kiss warmly and unselfconsciously. He’s aware of Charles and Pierre’s smiles, Alex and Daniel’s conversation, and Lando and Max’s scrutiny.</p><p> </p><p>The pack is slotting together, there’s not much more adjustment needed, they were practically a pack already. Even Lewis, Daniel and Charles, three alpha wolves who should be fighting for the dominant position, fall into an easy comfortable structure - Lewis as Pack Leader, Daniel as his Second and Charles in place alongside.</p><p> </p><p>“I can look after the betas,” he says with a flirty smile, wrapping his arms around Pierre and Alex.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre smiles and Alex laughs, kissing Charles’s cheek with fond amusement, saying, “Because you don’t need looking after at all.”</p><p> </p><p>Max shakes his head, sitting on the floor between Daniel’s legs, their hands laced together. Daniel nuzzles at his jaw, breaking into laughter. Lando is laughing too but he’s not totally comfortable. George sits with him, cuddling up and getting Lando to snuggle, trying to ease his pain.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s joking,” George whispers, like the others won’t hear. “You can tell?”</p><p> </p><p>Lando nods but he’s hesitant. Lewis frowns, he’s honestly not sure how to address this. Lando is too afraid to properly integrate with the whole pack and Carlos, while what he’s done is hugely damaging, he’s not hurt Lando on purpose and there’s no way Lewis can approach him when Lando hasn’t yet accepted Lewis as pack leader.</p><p> </p><p>Pierre purrs at his side, nosing his shoulder until Lewis wraps an arm around him, Alex covers Lewis’s free side, clasping his elbow, and Lewis is surrounded by warm comfort. It’s proof the pack works, they’re dedicated and balanced, almost.</p><p> </p><p>Lando’s still fluctuating between sitting near Charles and Pierre and making himself sit further away. The only time the pair don’t look happy is when Lando won’t come near them. Lewis scent-marks them both and runs a hand through Pierre’s tousled hair as the beta wolf presses his face to Lewis’s chest. Alex moves so that Charles can lean against Lewis’s shoulder, letting Lewis slip an arm round him.</p><p> </p><p>Oddly, Max is the only one to actually say something about the whole situation, hanging back as everyone starts leaving, Lando going first with Alex for company this time, Pierre and Charles quiet behind them, “You’re not rushing him, it’s good. It’s not what <b>I’d</b> do.”</p><p> </p><p>Daniel smiles affectionately at his mate, “Max is in favour of bouncing Carlos and warning him off.”</p><p> </p><p>Lewis nods, it’s tempting but, “Pack has gotta be Lando’s choice, not because of fear.”</p><p> </p><p>And Lando would be even more scared then, wondering who’d hurt his sort-of-boyfriend. Max rolls his eyes but knocks his shoulder against Lewis’s and lets Lewis stroke his back and squeeze his hip. The beta moves smoothly from Lewis to Daniel, where he gets a firm kiss and their scents combine so happily, Lewis can hear George sigh from the lounge where he’s sorting out games and controllers.</p><p> </p><p>When Daniel and Max leave, Lewis catches the start of their conversation before the door closes, Daniel wrapping an arm around Max’s waist, hand dropping to Max’s arse as he says, “I’m so proud of you.”</p><p> </p><p>In the lounge, Lewis finds George has managed to almost finish the clearing up and is lying on the sofa, breathing in happily. Lewis tickles George’s nearest foot, grinning at how George twitches and smiles, his foot kicking at and missing Lewis. He’s so beautiful, and he’s Lewis’s. The bracelet tinkles.</p><p> </p><p>“We need to bottle this scent, so we can have it with us all the time,” George tells him, eyes dreamily closed. “For pack only, obviously.”</p><p> </p><p>Obviously. And he’s really not wrong. If only they could give the scent to Lando to take home with him. Lewis frowns, joining George on the sofa, breathing in his mate in his arms, and the hopeful cohesion of pack.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>I am still on tumblr at dinomighty<br/>And please continue with the kudos and comments and feeding the hungry writer &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The call from Lando comes two days later at 3am. George’s phone rings, the beta wolf wakes up quickly, the fact it’s Lando’s ringtone means he dives for the bedside cabinet, jarring his wrist. He doesn’t care as he answers, eyes shining in the dark. Lewis lies still and watches, fingers linked with George’s free hand, Roscoe pushing at his hip.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lando? Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a wretched sound, not a sob, but close, like Lando doesn’t want to let it out, “Fuck, George, I’m sorry. I-.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Don’t hang up!” George is breathless, worried eyes fixed on Lewis, squeezing his hand for strength. “What do you need? We said we’re here, you can call, and you can. We’re here, I swear.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s another silence but Lewis can hear Lando’s laboured breathing. He’s not in pain, Lewis can tell that much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He’s gone, he said it’s important to be completely with Ferrari now. So I must not be important. He didn’t say that, he said he’d see me later.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carlos dismissing Lando, without realising how much it’s hurts the beta, or knowing and not caring because Lando should grow up and realise what's important. Anger brews up in Lewis and he snarls loudly, full of wanting to hunt down Carlos, he knows the pack would help. But he can hear Lando whimpering, all fright and liquid pain, and his anger drops away. He makes the apologetic comforting noises his beta needs instead and gets his phone out, to alert the pack. He copy and pastes a message to bypass the group chat that Lando's part of.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s the only thing he can do when all he wants is to gather his pack together and comfort Lando. Max’s response is full of swearing. Charles wants to go and collect Lando immediately, Alex offers to spend the night with Lando. Lewis says he’ll let them know but he and George want Lando here. It’s a good feeling, his pack being full of concentrated concern for their packmate, wanting to help as much as Lewis does.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Lewis wants you here,” George is saying. “Pack piles work and you’ll feel so much better, we will too.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis pitches his voice without any trace of an order, “It’s what we want, Lando.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There’s a pause, like Lando’s tasting the truth of Lewis’s words, then a shuddering sigh before the beta says quickly, “I’m coming over.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He hangs up abruptly. George drops his phone off the bed and grabs his alpha, whining in his worry for his friend, his scent shaded with distress. Lewis wraps around George as they wait together, George burying his face in the crook of Lewis’s neck.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Charles and Pierre would be so good for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods, the scent of the three of them when they’re close together is much better than when they’re apart. “He’s not ready, angel. It’ll break their hearts if he enjoys their bed and then won’t look at them after.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George whines but nods, burrowing closer, “Puppy piles will help.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He sounds like he’s willing it to be true. There’s a quiet tap at the door then, too quiet for human ears but the wolves hear it. Lewis noses at George’s cheekbones, at the beautiful face he loves so much.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“You need to get him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George nods, kissing Lewis firmly like gratitude and determination. Lewis runs a hand over George’s nearest thigh as the beta throws on worn old gym shorts and dashes downstairs. Lewis turns on a dim bedside lamp and grabs a pair of soft worn pyjama shorts. Sleeping naked is usually a given but it’s not going to help Lando. He pats Roscoe who’s turning towards the door. Lewis can smell Lando’s hurt and apprehension as the wolves near. Lando is hesitant as he steps past the doorway, trying to smile, but his fear and hurt is knife-sharp and painful. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nuzzles Lando, murmuring comforting noises as he urges his fellow beta to take his shoes and socks off. Lewis steadily averts his eyes so that Lando might be more comfortable stripping down to his t-shirt and boxes, even though his instincts are telling him to pull the beta close and scent-mark him firmly as pack, tucking him near until the ugly hurt smell is gone. Out of sight, Lewis’s hands clench into fists.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Carefully but firmly, George guides Lando onto the bed, among the covers thick with their scent, next to Rosoe who wants to make him feel better, nuzzling his chest and side. Lando’s smile is watery as he pets Roscoe. He’s tense as he lies down between the wolves though, eyes flicking to Lewis a lot. Lewis gently plays with Lando’s hair, his chest rumbling with noises to calm his pack mate.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“The only beta I want is George,” Lewis says calmly and clearly, his gaze meeting Lando’s. “I don’t want anyone else’s. That’s not how I run my pack.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando takes a deep breath and something in him relaxes as the scent of Lewis’s honesty washes through him. He’s never done that in Lewis’s presence before. Lewis rumbles again, smiling, and gently pulls him close, George pressing near from the other side. Lando tenses a little but he keeps breathing. Lewis noses him slowly, pride seeping out into his scent that he hopes Lando catches.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“This is pack,” Lewis says. “We take care of our own.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando swallows and his voice is small when he talks, “You know, about me and Carlos.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lewis nods and noses Lando again, “You love him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That scent’s obvious close up, anguished and in bits. Lando nods and George kisses his cheek, “I thought he did, he smells like he did.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“He loves something else more,” George mutters. “For a wolf, he’s fucking blind.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando makes a noise and Lewis nuzzles his neck, spreading his scent, “There’s no blame for loving. You’re going in different directions now.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando is silent, deep in thought. Lewis nuzzles him again, one arm wrapping around him, brushing George as part of the journey. George kisses Lewis’s bare arm, rubbing his cheek against his alpha, his bracelet clinking loudly in the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I tried explaining,” Lando says at last, his tone total misery. “He kept brushing me off, calling me a good kid but saying we both need to focus on our careers because we clearly both need to. He said if he needs me, he’ll let me know, like I’m just a…a tune up for him.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George snarls and Lewis bares his teeth in warning, but he touches both betas, humming deep in his throat. Carlos’s decision is a totally valid lifestyle; keeping everything casual and short-term so he can focus completely on racing. But the way he’s talked down to Lando and acted like his way of living is the way everyone must be doing it isn’t.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“If you want more, you deserve more,” Lewis tells Lando. “It’s not impossible or childish. George has been with me since last year, I’m still world champion.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“My team is loving my work,” adds George matter-of-factly. “When you can fight on track and leave it there, it’s the best.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Lando listens and cuddles closer with a need that makes something ache in Lewis’s chest. He’s going to call Charles tomorrow and talk through exactly what Charles is intending if Lando’s interested. Lando going from one painful situation to another is a terrible idea. For now, Lando is surrounded by pack smell. After a moment, Lando very gently nuzzles Lewis’s face, his apprehension clear and his bravery second to none. Lewis smiles, feeling warm and so proud as he nuzzles back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>They all sleep deeply, wrapped around each other, smelling safe. In the morning, Lewis finds Lando has clung to him in the night. He smiles and cards through Lando’s hair, satisfaction curling deep in his chest, emerging as a pleased growl. He breathes in Lando’s restful sleeping. His pack member is relaxed and content. He doesn’t smell of as much pain.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It’s still there when he wakes up though, it’s in his eyes, even as he nuzzles George and then Lewis. Lewis presses a kiss to his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can stay here as long as you need, baby,” he tells the beta. “Take your time, there’s no deadline on grief.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Because Lando is grieving, what he’s lost and what could have been. Lewis has a bunch of messages waiting on his phone. He tells the pack to come over for breakfast, and organises to meet Charles after too, before they both get swamped with meetings. Scent reveals a lot but it’s enough, and Lewis won’t have Lando grieving more or the pack torn apart. His hand tightens, then relaxes as George wakes up last, eyes still closed as his arms shift around Lando. Lando smiles though and flicks the end of George’s nose, which gets George’s eyes open.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re getting coffee last,” George mutters, tickling Lando’s ribs, which makes the beta squirm and twist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But the bathroom first,” says Lewis, grinning at them playing around like the pups they are. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s good for them both. Lando bites his lip, “I don’t have anything fresh to wear.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Alex is gonna bring some over,” Lewis tells him. “Charles, Pierre, Max and Daniel’ll come over too, for breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He watches Lando’s reaction keenly, the beta tenses but takes a deep breath. “Max...and Daniel.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Daniel isn’t expecting you to be anything but pack,” Lewis tells him. “Charles-.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Wants you as pack and more,” interrupts George determinedly. “So does Pierre. It’s not recent, but they won’t get crazy if you don’t want them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis was gonna wait on telling that news, Lando smells overwhelmed but thinned with hope, “They can’t…they’re going to be mates.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“Mm hmm, and they probably want you to be part of that too,” Lewis assures him. “You don’t need to decide now or later. But when you do, you need to talk to them.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He doesn’t say </span>
  <em>
    <span>because not talking with Carlos definitely made this mess worse. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Lando seems to get it though because he nods.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re amazing,” George tells him, nipping at his shoulder.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“I can tell Charles that you know and you’re thinking it through,” Lewis continues. “Do you want some space from them?”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“No,” Lando answers almost immediately, cheeks flushing. “No more losses, please.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>George keens softly at that and presses close, “You’re not losing any of us.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>When Lando’s in the shower, Lewis tumbles his beta back onto the bed, pinning him by his forearms. George’s eyes light up and he rolls his hips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re pushing him at Charles and Pierre,” Lewis states warningly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It doesn’t wipe the smile off George’s face but it does something to his expression, he’s not backing down on this even as he bares his neck to his alpha. He hasn’t showered yet so his scent is pure George.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They’re pack and they love him and even if it’s just pack, he’s always wanting to be near them.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It’s obvious to everyone. George moves his wrist so the bracelet tinkles. Lewis bites George’s neck with enough teeth to get a gasp. One day soon, he’s going to claim George. It’s like pack; it’s obvious.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Stop pushing,” he warns George, kissing the beta’s neck, then his mouth, breathing him in.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George nods, he’s not defiant by nature, not like Max. But he’s not afraid to question his alpha and Lewis appreciates it, even when they’re disagreeing. He doesn’t want a mate who thoughtlessly obeys.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Lando gets out the bathroom, he grins suddenly, “Thanks for letting me use it before you fuck in there.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George flicks Lando’s nose and Lewis shakes his head, “You got something to listen to? We’ve got spare headphones. Then, pack breakfast.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando smells a mixture of grateful and nervous but he nods. Lewis does fuck George in the shower. With wolf strength, he pins his beta against the wall and fucks him until George is shaking and moaning and baring his neck.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, </span>
  <b>Jesus</b>
  <span>, I...Lewis, yes, yes.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis mouths at George’s neck, scraping blunt teeth, getting George shouting louder. Lewis’s teeth sharpen but he doesn’t make the claim. He thinks </span>
  <em>
    <span>mate</span>
  </em>
  <span> as George shakes harder and they come one after the other, both snarling, eyes glowing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>By the time they get downstairs, the others have all arrived and only Lando looks a bit embarrassed at what they’ve all overheard. George is grinning smugly, which makes Lando shove him in the shoulder, then nuzzle up against him. George nuzzles back, slipping an arm around Lando to keep him close. The others notice, obviously, and Pierre slips into place at Lando's other side, gently pressing in like a question. Pierre's being as careful as he can, respecting Lando’s complicated indecision while also wanting to touch and comfort him. Charles stays back, though his want is thick in the air too. Not even Max says anything.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daniel does though, about the reason they were all grinning in the first place, “Sex for breakfast, didn’t think James Hunt was your role model.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis laughs and nods his thanks at the coffee Max hands him. Max knocks elbows with him without spilling the coffee, and bares his neck. The motion isn’t close to an argument anymore and he accepts a side hug from Lewis without tensing or smelling resentful. He smells comfortable. It’s as soft as his tactile touches get with any alpha apart from Daniel. Lewis nuzzles Max’s shoulder for a scent-mark and releases him in time for Max to intercept George who was definitely about to try to steal Lewis’s coffee.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“The old man needs his coffee!” Max tells him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex covers his face, not hiding his laughter, even as he bares his neck to Lewis. The others have all been picking up on Max’s nickname for Lewis. Lewis is sure it’s only a matter of time until one of them slips up during an interview and it’ll be something else for the media to front load. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lewis’s smile is warm and proud though, now that Lando’s more fully integrated, moving towards accepting his place in the pack. Yhe pack itself feels and smells even stronger, and more right. Like when a pitstop goes so smoothly, it looks impossible afterwards. Everything clicks.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>///</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There are a lot of howls in the Monaco air tonight but Lewis can pick out his pack. There’s Daniel and Max, playing together, Max darting out of Dan’s reach and then diving back in to nip at Daniel’s flank. They tumble together on the rough grass, Max eventually baring his throat and letting Daniel slip his teeth there. They’re so happy together, Lewis is sure, in either form, that they’ll be mates soon.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Max pushes against Lewis a few times during the run, teasing his pack leader. But he’s easier with contact in wolf form and Lewis rewards him, pushing back and nuzzling whenever Max is in reach. Max yips his pleasure and pride at the attention, even as Daniel nuzzles him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Alex travels happily between everyone, doing a lot of watching as well as running. He wins a lot of the hunting games. His fur is black and glossy and he’s the tallest wolf among the pups, he carries the height easily though. He’s told Lewis in a quiet moment that he’s not in a relationship and doesn’t expect to be, with anyone. He carries that easily too, explaining he’s just not interested in anything, casual or serious. He says he’ll let Lewis know if his opinion changes, he’s open to it even though he doesn’t expect it to happen. Lewis doesn’t downplay the importance of being told. He chases Alex down when he’s gloating too much about winning the hunting games though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lando is more difficult to spot because the pack are all keeping an eye on him. He’s happy to sink into their shadows, a direct contrast to how he is on track. He tumbles easily with Max and Alex, pushes himself to play with Daniel and headbuts Daniel’s shoulder. He’s always looking for Charles and Pierre and while they’re preoccupied with each other, they keep circling back to nudge him or nip at his heels. They don’t linger, even though they want to, and they’re not leading him on. Lewis is sure after his talk with Charles. They’re waiting. The longing is silent but it’s a rich promise in the night air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>George gambles up to Lewis’s side, an ear twitching, his body language obvious. Their heads dip close together, muzzles meet. Lewis can smell his pack - strong, young, happy, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right</span>
  </em>
  <span> - and his mate, </span>
  <em>
    <span>right, mine</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Max and Daniel aren’t the only wolves who aren’t going to wait much longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That’ll add to his media profile. He’ll get the same shit as Max and Daniel - why is he mating with a young driver from the back of the grid? He could do so much better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With a derisive snort and bark, he sets off in a sudden run, George a step or two behind, indignant at not being warned, and laughing. The pack joins them.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So glad to get to the end and so glad people enjoyed it!<br/>Sequel is here: <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26585467">let the loving start</a></p><p> </p><p>Thanks so much for all the love, it really inspired me.<br/>My tumblr is still dinomighty<br/>I would still like your kudos and comments &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>